The Dark Angels of Chaos
by AstridThorsBambino
Summary: The Dark Angels of Chaos are coming to CHB to help them stop a creautre they never faced before. Percy's fill a weird connection to the commander, whom he never meet before, but feels like he knew her for ages. Will Percy find out the connection before it's too late, or before another major war breaks out? Click in to find out. Rated T just for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan**

_**Amaryllis (Raziel)'s POV:**_

I layed the palm of my hand on the blank black screen and waited for the image to appear. What I saw caused me to growl, glare at the screen, and balled my fist up tight into a ball. She dare to cheat on him! Hurt him! A sadastic smiled graced my lips, "Daughter of Athena, you just made my day. Thank you." I looked down at my necklace that held my engagement ring, "Cassilel, we shall me again." My throat became tight, I do not cry! I am emotionless. I've been this way since the death of my partner twenty-five years ago. Then he was born again eighteen, almost nineteen years ago, he goes by Perseus Jackson now, son of Poseidon. His name was Thomas when we first meet three hundred and two years ago, but I don't like to dwell on those horrific events in American history, I get sick everytime I think about it. Always the what if. What if mother sent us back down to Earth to live with our father, a slave? My twin will surely would of been adopted, me, well I don't know where I be, probably in the house, a servant of some sorts.

If you don't get it by now, my twin sister, Azalea, and I don't really look alike, besides the same exotic features as our mother and our eye color. I have light brown skin, and Azalea haves lightly tanned skinned. She haves straight shoulder length black hair, that she sometimes grow out, me, I have curly brown 2" past my shoulders, lucky for me, I have what people say today, at least I think they do 'white girl hair'. I heard one of the girls here in Macroid tell me, so I'm just going by what they say. Azalea is the oldest by two minutes, but yet I am the commander here, but she is my second-in command, whom else would I choose. I will never choose anyone over my sister, even though she pisses me off sometimes, and will constantly treat me as baby, which I am not. Azalea, also got the height, thank you for being such a gene hogger in the womb Az! She's 5'6, while I'm 5'4, not that much in difference, but she always brings it up when we are arguing.

I was lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realize that she walked in. Even when she touched my shoulder I still ignored her, I don't want to come out of my day dream of finally reuniting with Cassilel.

"Raziel?" Her voice was full of concern, I can't ignore that, I swear sometimes I feel like I'm the older one. By the way Raziel is not my real name, my name is Amaryllis, yup people, my mother love flowers. I really don't know, I'm just guessing. Actually Amaryllis and Azalea is not really our real names, we forgot what our biological names are. We always call each other by our code names, so mother came up with the flower names. "Are you okay?" I take stupid question for two hundred Alice. GAH! Damn you Nathan, he got me saying that stupid fraise now.

I can feel her racking my brain to see what's wrong, I could push her out, but i decided against it, I most likely would of told her later on in the evening. "Don't worry Raziel we will bring Cassilel back" She was so determined, and I wanted to believe, but how could I? He's happy with that Daughter of Athena, and if he's happy, then I am happy also, even though it's tearing my heart away. "Raziel?" I pushed her out of my head, I don't want her to hear the rest of my depressing thoughts. Not that it matters, now she's going to be a worrying fool the rest of the day, maybe week.

"It's nothing Azrael," I sighed, rubbing my forehead, I feel a headache coming on. You know Azrael and Azalea is not that far off from each other, I always tease her about that. "What do you need? Or are you here to spend quality time with your baby sister?"

"Oh shove off," Azrael chuckled, and sat down on my right, I turned to face her. "I have some some-what good news for you."

"What is it?"

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood soon."

It felt like my heart was going to explode, I think I'm having a mini panic attack. My heart is racing face. That's where my Cassilel is at. I know he doesn't remember, but he does have a reminder of his past life on him, that he and his mother was just a weird birth mark. Two very pale curved markings on his shoulders blades, his wings. He's in love with that Daughter of Athena, I don't want to hurt him. "You can have Cassilel back."

I sighed, I can't believe I am saying this, "After twenty-five years, I think it is best that Cassilel and I don't reunite. He's happy with that Daughter of Athena."

"Tell me you are not giving up," Azrael looked at me in disbelief. "We are going there today, give him two or three weeks to remember you Raziel, you two can be together again."

Deep down in my heart I know that will never happen, I fought back the tears, but for my sister I will wait, I have been proven wrong before by her. "I will late, but once that three week mark hits, it will be time to find a new male leader for the men, they've been without one since the death of Cassilel."

"I know you do what is right," why must she be that way? "I will help you pick him, he will be your partner after all."

"Of course you will," I rolled my eyes, giving her a small smile.

_**Percy's POV:**_

I woke up from my nap with my heart pounding, and with the back of my shoulder blades, where my birthmarks are at, ablaze. This never happened before, and I don't know what's going on, hopefully soon the pain will go away. I looked at the messy bunk beside and didn't see my distance half-brother in the bed, good, I don't know if I can take being around him any longer.

He's my brother on the Roman side of the family, his name, Falcon Braxton, but people here at camp call him Con. He looks just like Luke, but only with black hair, and with clear blue eyes.

I rubbed my back, I think it's getting a little better, it doesn't hurt as much, like it was just a few seconds ago.

_"Cassilel,"_ the words was whispered in my ear. I looked around and saw no one there. Could it be Khione. Who the heck or what the heck is Cassilel? Though that name does sound like a heard it before. It's probably the name of a boat, I don't feel like looking it up.

**Read and Review. I hope this is different than the other Chaos stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_**Azalea(Azael)'s POV:**_

_I was fighting a shade walker, I kicked it in it's stomach, at least I think it was it stomach, it stumbled back and felled back onto its' fallen commrade. I chuckled darkly. The head or the heart? "NOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Raziel screamed. The shade walker was starting to get up, I pushed it right back down, I held up my sword and brought it down with so much force that it instantly decapatied it. _

_I ran over to my sister, dodging on going battles. My fingers were crossed, hoping that she's not seriously injured. When I got to her, she was seated on the ground, leaning over Cassilel, whom head was in her lap. His wings were gone, and I knew then that he was dead, but Raziel didn't want to believe it, she doesn't want to believe, not that I blame her. _

_I crouched down beside, she looked up at me, and my heart broked. "He can't be dead. He's not dead." She looked down at Cassilel, and stroke back his dirty blonde hair, "Cassilel, please wake up. You're not dead. You promise that you wouldn't leave me. Cassilel, please wake up."_

I felt her hand on my shoulder, she was frowning, "Did you really have to think about that?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I stood up from my seat at the same time she did. "Mother wants us to pick our team. Two boys and two girls. So whom do you want to bring with us?"

"We going to need a healer," she walked to the other side of the room, touching Cassilel battle shield, that haves a large slash in it. "I say we take Thrones, we can also bring Valca."

I nodded my head okay, Thrones is one of our top healers here in Macroid, he may be a good candidate for being the leader of the male angels, and partner to Raziel. Raziel threw me a look, and I blushed, "Sorry about that, he is though, you should see the way he looks at you."

"Are we not suppose to pick on who we are taking to Camp Half-Blood with us?" She looked at me, with her right eyebrow cocked. "I picked two, you pick the other two."

"How about Zephon and Cuba?" Raziel snorted at Cuba's name, I rolled my eyes. "Do you like those choices?"

"Yeah, they are good," she went over to the intercom, and pressed the misty grey button. "Will Thrones, Valca, Zephon, and Cuba please report to shipping are immediately please?"

"I bet you that Thrones will be here before anyone else," I sniggered. "He is going want to spend some quality time with you."

"Be quiet Azalea Catherine Nemse," no she did not just use my fake full name.

"Don't tell me to be quiet Amaryllis Elizabeth Nemse," I growled out. "Did you forget that I am older than you?"

"What I know is that when we were in the womb, you was a gene hogger, and I would of been the oldest if you haven't push me out the way."

"I am not a gene hogger, and I didn't push you out of they way."

"How would you know that?"

"How would you know that I pushed you out the way?"

We both glared at each other, then started laughing. Our weird stupid arugements, got to love them.

Two minutes past by in silence when they walked in at the same time, Raziel shot me a look, I rolled my eyes. Thrones eyes went straight to Raziel, I snorted, she blushed, and threw a glare at me. Thrones real name is Austin, yeah, Thrones sound so much better. He's 5'10, tan skin, straight dark red hair that stops at his neck, lean athletic build. He's the son of Apollo.

"Well I'm just going to get straight to the point," I said, ignoring the glare that Raziel was still sending me. "Mistress Chaos wants us to go to Camp Half-Blood. She wants us to help them with a problem that is becoming quite dangerous to the people on Earth. The shade walkers and the demons of night are now going to Earth causing many deaths. If you think that was bad, the prince of the shade walkers is now down on Earth." Next to me Raziel growled, he is the one that killed Cassilel, and made his great escape. "You four will be accompany Raziel and I, then we will call for back up when the war starts. You have a hour to get your things you need pack and ready, then meet us in the throne room, Mistress will excort us to the camp. Go on your way."

_**Falcon (Sadrine)'s POV:**_

I've been down here on Earth for two years. I was kicked out of The Dark Angels of Chaos, when I unintentionaly hurt Azrael, Raziel, Azrael twin sister, didn't want to here my side of the story and had Mistress Chaos put me in disgrace. Now I'm here at Camp Half-Blood to be back in good grace with Raziel, by bringing back Cassilel. Nothing seems to work, just earlier, I used ghost whisper to say his name, and it didn't work. I need for him to remember, but he's either really slow on things, or his memory is to far back for him to remember. I like to go with the latter, back in Macroid Cassilel was actually smart, but now as Perseus he seems a little on the slow side.

I've been trying to get close to him, seeing how we are family, but he keeps pushing me away. I been trying to show him that Annabeth has been cheating on him with Carter Russel from the Demeter cabin, but he's being all hard headed.

I sat behind a tree watching Annabeth and Carter walk into the woods. Should I go get Percy or should I just stay here? I sighed, as I push myself up off the ground, and made my way to the the Posiedon cabin. When I got there he went back to sleep. Are you serious?

Will I ever go back to Macroid? The way this is going I will never go back, and this is my only way to get back into their good graces, by bringing him back to Macroid. Though I don't know how I'm planning on doing that. I sat on the edge of my bed and ran my fingers threw my hair. When will I ever see Azrael again?

**Yzonnev:Yes there is a lot of dark angels, and no they aren't evil.**

**Thank you all for the story alerts and favorites, it means a lot. No backstabbing brother in this Chaos story. YAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own the PJO Series, it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_**Falcon (Sadrine)'s POV:**_

I was being shaken awake, I opened one eye and saw Percy looking at me. "The gods are here, everyone needs to be at the Lecture Hall." He turned around and walked out the Poseidon cabin. I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair.

I rolled out the bed and instantly fell on the floor, just great, today is not going to be my day. As I walked out the Poseidon cabin, I saw that I was the last one making their way to the Lecture Hall, well besides Annabeth and Carter. They was infront of my holding hands, Annabeth head was on Carter's left shoulder. She doesn't even do that with Percy when they are together, which I might add is rare. From what I heard whenever you see Percy or Annabeth you will always see the other. Now it's not like that, Annabeth is usually 'tutoring' Carter, at the Athena cabin, or just plain hiding from Percy. She will see him at least once a day to keep up with the charade. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here," I said, scarying Annabeth and Carter, I changed my voice to seem like Percy's.

They both stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around to face me. At first their mouths was opened, but when they saw me, they frowned, I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're an ass Braxton," Annabeth growled.

"Not my fault you thought that I was your BOYFRIEND," I emphaised on the word 'boyfriend.' "You do remember who your TRUE boyfriend is don't you. My brother, the son of Poseidon, not some son of Demeter. Maybe I should let Percy know what's going on between the two you of you."

"He won't believe you," Carter spoke up. "He thinks you're the one getting with Annabeth."

True, Percy does think that, which is freaking idiotic, because I hardly be around Annabeth, only time I am around her is when I confront her. "Maybe you're right, but I do have friends in the Hermes cabin, whom I can ask for a camera. I can take pictures of the two of you together, along with a video."

"You wouldn't dare," Annabeth growled. When did she become part animal?

"Oh, but Annabeth, I do dare," I batted my eyelashes, then rolled my eyes. "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be," she growled again.

"Maybe you should stop with the growling, you are starting to sound like a wounded hellhound," I told her.

She glared at me, "You're not even worth my time."

With that, both her and her green lover turned around and made their way to the Lecture Hall.

When I got to the Lecture Hall, everyone was seated, I made my way all the way to the front so I can be up close to see what's going on. The gods look a little anxious, well besides Ares, whom looked way to excited. I wonder what's going on.

Lord Zeus cleared his throat, and everyone in the room became quiet and gave all their attention to him. "As you all know there is something that is killing a lot of people out here. The mortals think it's some type of virus, but what Athena gathered they are mostly some type of creatures we never heard of before. We have a small group coming in that will be helping us with this problem, by letting us know what they are and how we can defeat them."

Amanda Doston, daughter of Mars raised her hand, "Who will be helping us Lord Jup- Zeus?"

"A special army," Lord Zeus replied. "They are called Dark Angels, they are here now."

No freaking way! They are here! Now I have to plead my case to Mistress Chaos and Lady Raziel, to become a Dark Angel again. Man I hope that Lady Raziel see what I was trying to do.

"Who are these Da-" someone started to say, but stopped when the entrance door to the hall opened up. At first you couldn't see any figures just a thick black fog that had blue lightning in it, that was slowly going down there stairs. Once the fog stopped at the last stepped, they appeared, there was seven of them. My mouth hung open, Mistress Chaos was here! She lead them down the stairs, next must be Raziel and Azrael, behind them was four others. Their wings was out besides Mistress Chaos. All their wings look alike, all black, only the outlines are different. Raziel's are a blood red, that looks like they are dripping actual blood. Azrael's are a dark gold that are similar to Raziel's with the dripping. Mines was sapphire blue, and Cassilel were silver.

Everyone began to whisper. I was trying my hardest not to jump out of my seat, go infront of them, drop down to my knees, and start begging to become a Dark Angel once again. Mistress Chaos help up a hand, and everyone became quiet. I couldn't tell who the four in the back were because they had a cloth over ther nose, and their hoods were covering their eyes and hair. Raziel and Azrael had their hoods down with their hair pulled back into a slick ponytail. The both of them look like Mistress Chaos with the exotic look, besides their skin tone, Mistress Chaos was pale, Azrael haves lightly tanned skin, and Raziel haves light brown skin.

"I am Lady Chaos," Mistress Chaos spoke. Everyone stood up out of their seats and bowed, then sat back down in their seats. "These two are my twin daughters, Raziel and Azrael, and no they are not their real names." She gestured to the twins. "The other four are their soliders. Raziel is the commander, she will be explaining everything to you, Azrael is her second-in command. Now I must be going." She gave a slight nod to the gods, barely aknowledging them, she walked over to the twins and whispered to them, then nodded to the four in the back.

"Before I explain everything that you need to know, I must ask that my loyal Dark Angel, whom was put into disgrace, Falcon Braxton, also know as Sadrine, please come up here." Raziel spoke once Mistress Chaos left out the door.

I got up from my seat, and nervously made my way to her, I can't believe this is happening. She called me loyal! This means that I am forgiven! When I got down there, she embraced me into a hug, "Thank you Sadrine, you are now welcome to join us once again," Raziel whispered in my ear. "Cassilel will not be returning to us."

"Lady Raziel I can help him remember," I said.

She shook her head no, "It's not worth is Sadrine, your stuff is waiting for you in our cabin, Thrones will take the disgrace off of you. Please go in the back with the rest of the soliders."

I walked behind her, and stood near whom I think is Thrones, because of his bright gold outline. "Good to see you back," he said.

"Thanks."

"The creatures that is destroying your world are known as shade walkers," Raziel began to explain. Damn, not them again. "My soliders and I have fought them twenty-five years ago, and now they are back, and more powerful than before." Is that even possible. "The prince of the shade walkers is down here now. Just recently we had reports that is brothers escaped their prisons on their planet. My soliders are trying to get them before them come here, but I fear that they may make their way here to Earth."

Azrael began to speak, "We know that the shade walkers are in Nothern Ireland; Paris, France; London, England; Houston, Texas; all over New York; Atlanta, Georgia; Los Angeles, California; Buenos Aires, Argentina; Rio de Janiero, Brazil; Sydney, Austrailia; Moscow, Russia; San Juan, Puerto Rico and Mexico City, Mexico. We will be sending some of our soliders once we get here to those areas. My sister and I will not be here that seeing how that we are going to be asking for help from some others." She turned around to face us, and her eyes laid upon me, and gave me a small smile. "Thrones please come up here please." She turned back to face the demigods. "This is Thrones he will be incharge once we are gone, so if you have any questions, concerns, or anything you need to tell us, let him know or Sadrine, whom you know as Falcon."

"When it comes down to defeating them, each and everyone of you will be paired up with one of my soilders, since they are the only ones whom have weapons that can defeat them." Raziel explained once Azrael finished talking. "You don't not have the materials here on Earth, so I suggest that you be respectful to your partners once they get here, they do not tolerate disrespect, and they will leave you vunerable. Now that is finished, my soliders and I need to rest."

With that said, she motioned us to move out.

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with work, and I just started summer school. Here's a longer chapter. I was thinking of doing another Chaos story, but with Ninja's but different. What do you guys think about that? Maybe a SYOC, I don't know yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_**Percy's POV:**_

The commander, Raziel, I think, looks so familiar to me, which I find weird because I know for a fact that I never seen her before. When she was coming up the stairs her eyes meet mines, before she looked away I saw sadness in them, but it was gone in just a second. I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing, maybe she zoned out. Once they left out the hall, the gods told us we could leave. Everyone was filing out of the hall, I was looking for Annabeth, I haven't seen her all day, seeing how she is so busy, coming up with designs for Olympus, and helping Carter Russel.

I was bobbing and weaving threw the crowd, trying to find Annabeth, but I couldn't spot her or Carter. I sighed, maybe I see her at dinner.

When I got to the cabin area, there was a new edition, the cabin looked more like a house than a cabin actually. Two stories tall, a sleek black, that causes you to shield your eyes when the sun hits it, the door was a duller black with a sapphire blue door knob. Whoah!

I walked inside my cabin, sat on the edge of my bed. Why in the world do I feel like I know that girl? I squeezed my eyes shut and cleared my mind, maybe if I do that I can remember something.

_"Who are you?" Those lips asked me, I couldn't see the rest of her face, just those lips._

_"What do you mean who am I?" I chuckled. I have a feeling that I was looking into her eyes, but yet I couldn't see them. "I thought you already knew that I am yours. And you should know that you are mines."_

_"I thought so," a giggle came from those lips._

I opened my eyes, confused more than I ever was before. I never said anything like that before. I'm for sure that I would of remember something like that, that was so intimate, I should remember that, but I don't. I need to stop thinking hard, I am starting to get a headache. I leaned back onto my bed, and just stared at the ceiling with my hands behind my head, and closed my eyes.

_"You just don't know how much you mean to me," I told her, again I just saw those lips, soft pink. "I dont'k know what I would do if I ever lose you beautiful."_

_"You're not going to lose me, you don't have to worry about that," she told me, she sounded to confident, that I believed her, but in my heart I know that I will lose her forever._

_"I know that beautiful, but deep in my heart I feel like I am," I told her, I caressed her right cheek, she leaned into it. "Promise me that if I fall in this war, that you will never stop looking for me, and if you shall not find me in twenty-five years, please move on for your sake."_

_A stream of tears poured down her face, "How can I make that promise to you, I can't just stop looking for you. How can I move on? No one will be like you. I will not make you that promise, I will never stop looking for you."_

_"Please, do this for me, I beg of you. Promise me this. I want you to be happy, even if it's with someone else. Beautiful please promise me this, I never asked for nothing. Just do this for me." I pleaded, I can feel tears coming down my face, she wipped them off._

_"I promise," the words were dull, her voice sounded hoarse, holding back the tears. "It's time for war, love."_

BANG. BANG. BANG. "Percy wake up it's time for dinner," Nico's voice rang out. BANG. BANG. BANG. "Wake up."

"I'm up," I yelled. I rubbed my face. What a weird dream that was. I pushed myself off my bed and opened the door. "You didn't have to bang so loud Death boy."

"Yeah, well you sleep like a rock Seahorse," Nico rolled his eyes at me. "So who knew that your half brother was apart of the Dark Angels. I wonder what he did to be put into disgrace."

I shrugged my shoulders, I really could care less why he was put into disgrace, all I care about is why the in Hades is he trying to get with my girlfriend. "Don't really care about that."

"And those twins," Nico let out a low whistle. "Man if I was old enough I would get with them, probably Raziel, but then again maybe Azrael."

I don't know why but I felt angry when Nico mentioned Raziel's name, I just pushed that emotion back. "Yeah right, they wouldn't be caught dead being with you," I joked.

"Hahaha, you're full of jokes," Nico rolled his eyes.

"What can I say," I shrugged my shoulders, laughing at the facial expression he just made.

When we got to the dining pavillion the Dark Angels were already seated, their table just like their cabin, a sleek black surface. Falcon was sitting next to a guy with shaggy blonde hair to his shoulders and Azrael. Okay, maybe I should confront him now, infront of his comrades. I let out a deep breath, and squared my shoulders, and made my ways towards the table.

"Falcon," I stood behind him. He turned his head around and cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you trying to get with Annabeth? We are suppose to be brothers." I just went straight to the point, no need to hold any useless conversations.

Raziel stood up from her seat,a evil glint in her eyes as she made her way towards me, her fist balled up. "You dare accused Sadrine of such crimes Perseus Jackson. Do you have any proof that Sadrine is in a relationship with this Annabeth, besides your own suspicion? Sadrine would never stoop so low as to do that, he is married to my sister. Maybe you need to think outside the box Son of Poseidon. Do not come to my table again with your petty nonsense. Be gone before something bad happens to you Perseus Jackson, and I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Luck for me I don't think anyone heard what she said because she spoke it in a whisper, that defientaly haves me a little afraid of her. I feel dumb. I look at Falcon, and apologized, which he accepted. Raziel gave me one last glare before I turned my back and made way towards my table.

After I finished scrapping my food into the brazer, I sat down at my table. I looked towards the Dark Angels table and saw that Raziel was looking at me, with a neutral face, no glare, no emotions. The guy that was sitting next to Falcon, said something to her that caused her to laugh, then she said something back to him, a smile tugging at her lips. I growled. What in the world is going on? I shouldn't be feeling this way about someone I hardly know.

Fourty-five minutes later I'm ready for bed, but yet I can't go to sleep. I stared at the ceiling again, slowly but surely I was drifting off to sleep.

_"I love you beautiful," I told her._

_"I love you too handsome," she told me, then her lips meet mines._

A small smile tugged at lips.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter. You say those tiny memories that Percy remembers but only of lips. So I know how this story going to end, and let's say you are going to be surprised, which will lead to Part 2 of the series. Yay. Hint:Something happens to a twin. Thanks for all the story alerts and favs, really means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

_**Prince Vashiol's POV:**_

My headquarters, heck, where I sleep at, is some freaking run down hotel, I think it's call. Well it's all for a good cause I suppose, it's better than that ice prision that I had to stay in couretsy from my beloved mother. She's here on Earth, and once I find her I will kill her, damn it all. I am a prince, I do not belong in some ice prision with the rest of those beasts. Now I have to resort to some building. It just makes me want to scream, but I can't do that, then that will show that I am not a good leader to the shade walkers. In a few days my brothers: Zophshik, Caqzotvlit, and Prorditl, will be here, and we shall search and kill our mother together, along with our good for nothing father that is protecting her. That woman doesn't deserve his protection, how could he let her send us away? Now I'm sounding like a whiny child.

"My lord Prince Vashiol there's been a slight problem," the shade walker bowed before me, quivering in fear. Good.

"What is it shade walker?" I asked, keeping my patience.

"Prorditl is dead," his voice was low, but I heard him.

"Who killed him?" My fingers balled against the chair that I am sitting on.

"A Dark Angel did my lord," his whole body was shaking now.

I growled, I should of known that those pesky Dark Angels wouldn't let me get away with my revenge. Well I am letting the shade walkers have their way with these humans, they wasn't going to let that happen. I really could care less about Prorditl dying, he was the weakest one out of the four of us, it took some persuading on Zophshik part to have Prorditl come. "Stand up shade walker and leave in peace, you will not be harm, but do warn the others to tone down on their contacts with the humans, I do not want the Angels to know where I am."

"As you wished my lord," he bowed to me before he backed out slowly out of the room.

"Come to bed Prince Vashiol," my human toy purred from behind me. I turned around in my seat and saw that she had a towel wrapped around her body, her hair wet.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said. I winked at her before I turned around, she giggled, I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. "It's sad that I'm going to have to kill you, you are such a good toy," I mumbled to myself. I pushed my self off the chair, and slowly made my way to the back bedroom, where I saw her layed out on the bed, air drying. "Are you teasing me or what? Daddy needs some loving."

She licked her bottom lip, "Well come here then for I can give you some loving." I chuckled darkly, this will be her last night on Earth.

_**Raziel's POV:**_

I hardly got any sleep last night, I was tossing and turning. I felled out my bed twice. I went to see what Azrael was doing, maybe sleep with her, then maybe I could get some sleep, but she was laying in bed with Sadrine

Now it's after breakfast, Azrael and I are on our way to Brooklyn to speak to the Magicians, Carter and Sadie Kane. Azrael was saying good bye to Sadrine, who do I say good bye to, I already said my good byes to my team.

Thrones walked towards me, a smile playing across his face, before he embraced me in his arms. He whispered in my ear, "Be safe will ya'."

"Alright, I be safe," I looked at him strangely, a blush appeared acrossed his cheeks which caused me to blush also. "I see you when we get back. Azrael come on, they are waiting for us."

"Coming," she called out, no she isn't, she's still making out with Sadrine.

I rolled my eyes,"Fine, I'm leaving without you, and I'm taking Thrones with me."

She stopped kissing Sadrine and glared at me, I smiled and waved. "I said I was coming."

"I thought you was talking to Sadrine,"I retorted.

Both of their faces turned a crimson red, my team was holding back their laughter, besides me of course. Azrael grabbed me by my wrist, and charged out of the cabin, then let go of me. "Really Raziel?"

"I don't know what you're talking," I chuckled. "I really thought you was talking to Sadrine, I could barely hear you speak, your mouth was still on his."

"You're are so embarassing," she grumbled.

"Isn't what the youngest suppose to do?" I questioned, she threw a glare my way. "Come on Az don't be mad at your baby sister."

"Huh. Fine," she threw her hands in the air. "How did you sleep?"

"Blah," I answered. "I was going to sleep with you, but Sadrine was in your bed. I really need to get over that, since Sadrine is back."

"Aww baby sissy," she cooed. Why did I even say that? "Thrones wouldn't mind."

"I'm not going to sleep in the bed with him," I tried not to shout.

"He won't mind," she winked at me. "He wants to hold his baby girl."

"I'm done," I marched ahead of her, ignoring her with calling my name.

We got to the pine tree in silence, we walked a mile from camp, when we stopped. "So how are we getting there?" Azrael asked me.

"Mother called us a cab that would be waiting for us at the base, then it will take us to Brooklyn Botanic Gardens, where Carter and Sadie will meet us," I told her. "Mother already payed the fair, so we need no to worry about that."

Again we walked in silence, and I wish she would say something, my thoughts keep returning to Cassile, I mean Perseus. The shocked look on his face when I told him off, broke my heart, but I wasn't just going to sit there and let him disrespect any of my soliders while I am around. Okay I lied about Sadrine and Azrael being married, their dating, close enough. Did I want to tell Perseus off? No, but it had to be done. I have to remember that he is no longer my Cassilel, that he doesn't remember who I am. Does it break my heart? Of course it does. We've been together for so long, it's very hard to move on to someone else, even if I tried my hardest it probably wouldn't work. I let out a sigh, Azrael peered over at me, but I just shook my head. I know she's already in my head, and I'm not going to push her out. I feel like I'm going insane on the inside, I feel like I'm about to have a mental breakdown. The person I loved dearly, whom I considered my soulmate, no longers remembers me, he's lost, and I fear that he will never return to me, and that saddens me. So I put this tough exterior, not letting no one but my sister in, not getting emotionally involve with anyone, with fear, that they also we disappear, and forget me also. If that happens to Azrael, I don't know what I will do, kill myself maybe. She's all I have left, besides mother, she's my best friend.

We stopped walking, Azrael was infront, I didn't realize I was crying until she wiped the tears from my eyes. She pulled me into a tight hug, "Aww my little Bambi," I groaned. "You're my best friend also. Are you sure you want to do this today? We can set the date for tomorrow, they'll understand."

I shook my head no, I want to get this over and done with. "It's fine Az, let's just get this over with okay."

"I sleep with you tonight," she told me. "No if, ands, or buts about it." She doesn't trust, she fears that I will actually kill myself.

"Fine," I mumbled, still in her embrace. "Cabs here."

I don't know how long it took us to get to the Gardens, I lost track after an hour. Azrael and I was trying to stay awake which is hard to do in a cab ride. We exited the cab, I patted my pockets to see if I brought any money with me, I am so hungry and thirsty. Damn it, I turned to Azrael, whom was waving twenty dollars with a smile on her face. "Don't worry bambi I didn't forget to bring our lunch money."

"Will you stop calling me Bambi," I shouted in a whisper. "I knew we shouldn't of have watched all those Disney movies with Victoria."

"You know you like it when I call you Bambi," she said, then asked the vendor for two plain hot dogs, and two bottle waters.

We walked to the middle of the park, we spotted Sadie and Carter sitting on a bench, clearly they just got done arguing, typical them. We meet the Kane's about a year ago, when they needed help with a certain problem, that invovles a certain snake who tried, but failied to rise again.

"Azrael. Raziel," Sadie, stood up from her seat and motioned us towards them. "How you two been."

"Fine," we said together, then I said. "Shall we cut the formalities for the time being, and discuss a very important matter of life and death."

So Azrael and I began to explain the situation that is going on with the shade walkers and how we are going to need their help, and from the god. Mother is calling a meeting at the Pantheon to the whole Mythology world, which Azrael and I can't attend, unfair.

Once we finished Carter was the first to speak, "So how are we suppose to defeat them?"

"We have a lot of soliders, we will pair our with yours, so they can work together," I informed him. "Azrael and I will be making the list tonight, and we will send you a copy, so you can inform your intiates."

"Thank you for letting us in," Carter said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course we would be letting you guys in," Azrael rolled her eyes, with a smirk on her face. Perky one, she is.

_**Prince Vashiol's POV:**_

My brothers are finally here, they are currently enjoying their female human toys at the moment. I couldn't kill my toy just yet, I feel like I will be very stress out and will need to relieve my anger and frustrations out on her. She lays next to me, still in the nude, a smile spread across her lips as she sleeps. I rubbed my back, only a minor burn now, she clawed at me constantly, but that's what I expect, I am a good lover after all. I leaned back, my head resting in hands, that are laced. I closed my eyes, maybe I should wake her, I am still in the mood, but I decided against it, I can wait until the sun shines threw those curtains.

I let out a deep sigh, what am I suppose to do? I ran my tongue across me teeth, maybe I go out hunting. I push myself off the bed, bend down and put on my shirt, I'm surprised that it is not ripped. I laced up my boots, and threw on a leather jacket, that I took from my last victim. A female or a male tonight? I'm in no need for a struggle, so female it is.

I exited out of the room, I hear the sounds of passion coming from my brothers room. I left out in the back door, this time, it wasn't that far from a bar, it was late, so I know a few women would be out on the streets, hopefully they are alone, no pack. I stuffed my hands in pocket and turned right, and continued to walk straight. I saw a few females, but they was either walking with a pack or with another guy, I can easly take them with just a swift of my hand, but tonight I feel like being lazy.

Finally after ten minutes of walking, I found her. She was bent over, most likely throwing up from to many alcholic beverages. I walked behind, "Excuse me miss are you alright?" She jumped in fright, I held back a laugh, I made my face appear to be concern. "You shouldn't be out this late with all the things that been going on around here."

A small appeared on her pale cheeks, she had round coffee brown eyes, her brown hair was tossled. She wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve of her jacket. "I could walk you home if you like. My name is Liam by the way."

"Stacy," she answered, she looked at me up and down, fire burning in her eyes. "I don't mind at all."

We walked in silence for a while, little converstaion here and there. Once we were away from the busy street, and onto a deserted one, I stopped her by getting ahold of her left wrist. I swung her around, and smiled, there was fear in her eyes, along with intense passion. "I am so sorry Stacy, but I can't sit here and pretend that I have not been spying on you for quiet some time. I'm trying not to seem like some crazy guy, but I saw you a few days ago, I do not know where and I was instanly taken with you, but I was afraid to approach you, with fear that you had a partner. I finally plucked up the courage tonight to talk to you."

"Oh Liam, I am sorry, but I have a boyfriend," she said, touching my right arm, but I moved away, putting on a hurt look.

"My dearest Stacy, I must leave you then," I told her, taking her hands into mines, she didn't pull away. "My heart is broken, I don't know if I can ever find another girl like you, with such beauty as yours." A blush appeared on her cheeks, I got her where I want her. "My dearest Stacy, just this once, may I have a kiss, from those beautiful lips of yours, then I will be out of your life forever."

"Yes," she replied in a whisper. I cupped her chin in my left hand, and brought my lips to hers, they were a little dry, and tasted a little like vomit, but I moved past that. I wrapped right arm around her waist and pulled her close. She let out a soft moan, checkmate. I stopped kissing her lips, I kissed her cheeks, then her jaw, then her neck, to her collar bone, then back up to her neck. I opened my mouth wide and bit down, she let out a muffled scream, seeing as that I covered her mouth with my other hand that was on her chin. I began to suck the life out of her, she didn't taste all that well like the others I have had before her. She tasted like rotten eggs. She went slump in my arms, but I continuesd to suck the life out of her, her heart was still beating.

It only took me a minute to drain the life out of her. I licked my lips, left her inside of a garbage can, and I was on my way back to the hotel.

**A/N:Longest chapter yet. Again thanks for all the favs. and story alerts means a lot. I know a lot of authors do polls. Well here's one, I already have what I plan to do if you choose one or the other, just want to know what you guys like best. I will be pairing the demigods/magicians up with Dark Angels, whom do like to see Percy pair up with.**

**Percy: Raziel or Thrones**

**Annabeth:Raziel or Azrael**

**Yay, I bad guy was featured in the chapter, I hope you like-dislike him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_**Azrael's POV:**_

We just got back to Camp Half-Blood from our meeting with the Kanes. All seven of us was around the table getting ready to discuss whom will be partnered with whom. Cuba will be writing the list down while we discuss them.

"Okay, now who should we partner Jason Grace with?" Raziel asked. I looked over at her in concern, those things she was thinking have me scared for her well being. I don't know what she may do if I'm not around. Raziel looked over at me and gave me a small smile, I smiled back, even though it was force, I never want to think about my twin committing sucide because of my death or if I don't remember her.

"I partner with Jason," Thrones volunteered, Cuba wrote that down.

"Reyna?"

"I'll take her," Valca announced, she was leaning against Zephon, her partner.

"Leo Valdez?"

"I say we partner him up with a fire user," Zephon said, running his fingers threw Valca's dark red hair.

"How about Cannon?" I spoke up for the first time since we arrived here from the meeting.

"Cannon it is," Raziel nodded my way. "Piper McLean?"

"I'll take her," Cuba said, then wrote that down. Of course she would want to fight her sister, to prove that Aphrodite girls actually fight.

"Annabeth Chase?"

"I'll take her," I said, everyone around the table looked at me. What?

"Carter Russel?"

Sadrine raised his hand, "I take him."

It went on and on, by time dinner came around we were finally finished the list. We all walked out the cabin and made our way to the dining pavillon. I kept my eye on Raziel whom was walking with Cuba, talking.

Sadrine walked up next to me, and took my hand, but I said nothing, I just kept looking at Raziel. I do not mind looking after her, even though I know she doesn't like it, but I do not care, I be damn if I have to watch my sister go threw a mental breakdown.

We sat down at the table, talked for a little while, but none of really talked, and I don't know why. Tonight once the dinner is over we will be announcing the partners, Raziel already sent out the copy to Carter and Sadie. I watched as Raziel walked up to Chiron and Mr. D and whispered something to them, which they gave a nod at. I wasn't the only person watching her, at the corner of my eye I saw Perseus following her every move with his eyes. Do he remember her? If he does, why haven't he said anything to her?

Once dinner was done Chiron told everyone to say in their seats, then he called Raziel and I up. I kept one eye on Perseus, whom was staring hard at Raziel, I don't know if I like that look. "My sister and I, along with my soliders, finish the list on whom you will be partner up with, and we are going to announce them right now."

"Jason Grace your partner is Thrones," I announced, Thrones stood up in his seat, then sat right back down.

"Leo Valdez your partner is Cannon," Raziel announced, Leo looked towards the table thinking that one of them will stand up.

"Piper McLean you are with Cuba," I told her, Cuba repeated what Thrones did.

"Carter Russel with Sadrine."

"Reyna with Valca."

"Annabeth Chase with Azrael."

"Clarisse La Rue with Zephon."

The list went on, until it was my turn to announce Perseus's pairing. "Perseus Jackson with Raziel." Did I like that pairing? Yes and no, I just hope he remembers who she is. Perseus eyes grew a little wide then went back to normal, but Raziel wasn't paying attention, she went on to announce the next pairing.

_**Percy's POV:**_

I don't know why I was shock that I was partnered with Raziel, but I was. The whole time I kept my eyes on her, hoping that she would look my way then maybe I would know why I feel like I know her. She never looked my way, but her sister did, she had one eye me, and the other on Raziel. Once they were finish the rest of the Dark Angels got up from their seats and followed them back to their cabin. I decided that I will go talk to Annabeth tonight, but again I didn't see her.

I got up from my seat and walked towards the Athena cabin, her brother Jordin was standing out, leaning against their cabin. "Hey, is Annabeth in there?"

"She went to the Demeter cabin," Jordin answered, he looked at me funny. What is that all about? I made my way to the Demeter's cabin, she's probably quizzing Carter.

Oh, how wrong was I? If you consider someone kissing quizzing then Carter would of gotten at A+. Annabeth's arms was wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. All this time she was cheating on me with Carter, and I blame my brother this whole time. I'm such a freaking idiot, I guess that's why she calls me Seaweed brain. I cleared my throat, and they jump apart.

Annabeth mouth dropped opened, "Percy this isn't what it looks like. I mean I-. Percy you see-."

"No worries Annabeth, it's over," I told her. I turned away from her and made my way back to my cabin. I look towards the Dark Angels cabin, and saw Raziel sitting Indian style, leaning back on it. She brought her knees to her chest, then her head to her knees. Why do I feel like I should go over there and talk to her? I just stared at her, I really don't know how long I was doing that, but her sister came out to get her. She looked me, and I felt myself blush, then Raziel looked up to see what her sister was looking at. She looked directly at me, my blush must be deeper now, I turned and walked towards my cabin.

Once I got in, I kicked my shoes off, and took off my shirt, and just there on the edge of my bed. Why am I not upset that Annabeth cheated on me? I should be pissed, but I am not, I feel relieved actually, which is all too confusing.

Once again, I closed my eyes, maybe, finally I can find out who those mystery lips belong to.

_We was sitting on the beach, the waves were splashing at our feet, she dug her feet into the wet sand and sighed. She leaned her head on my right shoulder, this time I saw her hair, a dark brown, curly. The sun was setting, which looked beautiful while reflecting on the water. "Do you want to go in the water?" I asked her, kissing her hair._

_"No, I like where I'm at," she snuggled closer into my side. "What you want to go in the water?"_

_"Nope, I like where I'm at," I replied. "Don't ask why did I ask you that."_

_"I wasn't," she chuckled._

_"You're laughing, which means you were going to ask that."_

_"I wasn't going to ask that."_

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. Really? I bet I was going to find out who she is. I got up, and opened the door. Standing there was Raziel getting ready to knock again. She looked at, searching into my eyes then looked away, "We start training tomorrow Mr. Jackson." She turned around and left. I wanted to call her back, but I decided against it. I watched her walk into her cabin when I finally shut the door.

_**A/N:Thank you for all the alerts and story favorites, means a lot to me. Just so you know, I love Chaos stories and I like to make them different, so I have another Chaos story idea. Recarnation. The real Perseus and Andromeda are recarnated into their name sakes. Chaos haves a University where they are taught to become fierce warriors. Perseus and Andromeda are always close to finding each other, but one of them always dies before they are found. So now they attend Chaos University where they can finally be together, of course their will be drama. So what you guys think of that? Oh Happy Fourth of July!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_**Percy's POV:**_

To say that I was anxious would be an understatement of the century. My heart was beating fast and my palms were getting sweaty, and it's only breakfast for crying out loud. I looked over at her table, and she was talking to her sister, not even looking my way, which enraged. Why couldn't she look at? Why do I care that she's not looking at me? I closed my eye, breathed in threw my nose and out threw my mouth, and I continue to do this for a minute, until my heart rate went back to normal. I looked down at my plate, I hardly ate anything. _Don't look at her Percy, _I told myself, I don't need to be worrying about someone I don't know. I took a sip of my orange juice, damn it all to Hades, I can't it, I'm to nervous to do so.

Breakfast and now over, the people who partner were here get to train today, while the others have to wait until tomorrow when they come. The Dark Angels split up, and went to find their partners. I saw Raziel lean against a tree, I walked towards her, and stopped infront of her.

"Follow me Perseus," she said, then walked into the forest. "We need to work as one Perseus. I have to trust you that you would protect by back, and I hope you would trust me to protect your back. We need to think as one, to move as one. Today we will be working in the forest, you will never know where the battle might take place."

I walked beside her, listening to every word she said. We stopped in area will fallen trees and tree trunks, and branches, she turned to face me, "Are you ready to begin?" I nodded my head yes, "Good, Chiron told me you are one of the best swordsmen, I trust his word. Now Perseus, our backs should be touching." I moved behind, pressing my back against her, sword at the ready, so was hers. "Okay, now we are surrounded by four, two for you and two for me. We have one infront of us, and one on our sides, let's start with the one infront of us. Your on offense, and I'm on defense, our back should always be touching."

So for an hour we were doing leg work, moving back and forth, around in a circle, we work well together. Then a dream of some sorts hit me.

_Our backs are pressed together, she was fighting one monster, while I was fighting two, I was enjoying it. Her laughter rung out, as she killed her monster, then I moved a certain way so she can fight one of my monsters. She was smiling, really enjoying this, but yet, I couldn't see her face, only her hair and lips. _This is yet, I'm going to finally see who this girl is. _Both of the monsters are dead, she turned, and I was staring into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. _No freaking way!

"PERSEUS," Raziel shouted. "I am dead now, you left me wide open. What in the world were you thinking? We were doing so good. Tell me what in the freaking world was so damn important that you couldn't focus on what were doing?" She grabbed the hilt of her sword and swung her sword at my right calf, that shiz hurt like Hades. It was stinging, I looked up at her in disbelief. "That's how you will learn, every time you mess up, you will have a slap on the same right calf."

I just looked at her. I can't believe that the girl that I've been dreaming about is Raziel, but those dreams never happened though. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her eyebrows in a frown. I couldn't speak, I just can't believe it. I've been dreaming about her since she came her, when I saw her, it felt like I knew her for a long time. She snapped her fingers in face, "Hello. Earth to Perseus. Are you in there?" I grabbed her, and she froze, her eyes widen. "Perseus?"

"Do I know you?" I asked, finally speaking.

"What?" She was backing away from me slowly.

"I feel like I know you. Do I?"

Before she could answer we heard her name being yelled, her eyes went ablaze, her eyes became harden, her fist was balled up. She looked at me, "You have to figure that all on your own Perseus." Then she ran at top speed, she jumped over a branch, stumbling a little, but she caught herself. I ran after her to see what was going on.

By the time I got to the clearing, Raziel had Annabeth by the throat, Annabeth feet barely touching the ground. With a flick of her wrist she cast Annabeth aside. "I'm letting you all know this now, if any of you, and I mean any of you lay one fucking finger on my soliders, and especially my sister, I'm letting those fucking shade walkers know where the hell you are at, and watch each and everyone of you disappear. Daughter of Athena, you have one more chance, and I swear on my mother that I will end your life."

Azrael grabbed Raziel by the wrist, and lead her to their cabin, Raziel kept looking back at Annabeth, pure hatred in her eyes.

I jogged over to Falcon, he looked me, "What happen?"

"Annabeth cut Azrael in the cheek with her dagger," he answered. "Annabeth said it was by accident."

"So Raziel is the oldest?"

"Nope, Azrael is. They are different, Raziel is more harsher and strict than Azrael, but when they are around each other, and not in a serious situation, Raziel becomes more relax." Falcon explained to me.

"Do I know Raziel?" I questioned, I know that he would know, he goes with her sister.

"Why you ask that for?" He didn't answer my question.

"I feel like I do know her, that's why," I replied. "So do I know her?''

"Ahh, I don't know if it's my place to say," so I do know her then.

"Is that your way of letting me know that I do know her?"

"Maybe. You should think about it more," with that he left me.

I walked towards the lake, maybe I can get a better dream if I am by the water. I kicked my shoes off, and took off my sock, and walked into the water.

_"Where are you taking me?" She asked, her eyes was covered with a black silk cloth._

_I chuckled, "Why would I tell you that?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders, a smile on her lips, "Maybe because you love me."_

_"That I do, but I'm still not telling you where I am taking you Raziel."_

_"Oh come on Cassilel, tell me please."_

My name was Cassilel. I was never named Cassilel.

_Tears was trailing down her face, she was caressing my face, cardling me in her lap. I could hardly breath, my wings were gone, I was dying. I was leaving her. I failed. _

_"Cassilel, stay with me, everything is going to be alright," her forehead touched mines, she was looking into my eyes._

_Weakly I touched her necklace that held her engagement ring. We've only been engaged for three months. "Remember what you promise me love."_

_"I remember," she replied._

_"One more kiss before I go."_

_Her lips pressed against mines, so soft, I shall miss them._

I was engaged to Raziel! It all make since now. I need to go talk to her. I ran out of the water, grabbed my shoes, and ran over to the Dark Angels cabin. I can't believe she actually waited. This is so unreal, that for some reason it all make sense. Why I never felt completely attached to Annabeth. Why I felt like I was missing something, and always sad. It all makes so much sense now.

I knocked on the door five times when Falcon opened the door, "Can you get Raziel for me? It's important!" He smiled and I could of sworn he said finally.

About a minute later Raziel came to the door, "What is it Perseus? I'm really busy right now. Can this wait?"

I need to be bold, and just let it out. "Is that how you talk to your fiancee of twenty five years"

Her mouth dropped opened, her knees and arms was shaken, "Cassilel?" She blacked out at the moment, I catched her before she hit the ground, not the response I was expecting.

**A/N:Yay two chapters in one day. Percy finally caught on! Just to clear it up this is not going to be a Percabeth. As you can see it's a Razeus (so I like that name now, don't be surprise if you see that name again.) Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, fav author alerts, it really means a lot. I'm working on my recarnation story with Perseus and Andromeda now, don't know when I'll put out the first chapter yet. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_**Percy's POV:**_

I tapped her on the cheek a little hard, "Raziel wake up. Come on wake up." Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. "RAZIEL!"

Her eyes fluttered open, I smiled, a blush appeared on her face, her head was in my lap. She sat up straight, and looked around, then stared at me with wide eyes. She pushed herself off the ground, and backed away from me, "I really need to go, been out here to long."

"Raziel why are you running away from me for?" I questioned, here I thought she would be happy that I remember.

"Maybe because you have a girlfriend now," she growled, her hand on the door knob.

"I broke up with her last night when I saw her kissing that Russel kid," I told her. She turned around to look at me, staring straight into my eyes. "I'm telling you the truth Raziel."

"What do you want me to say Perseus?" Her voice was low and soft. "Am I happy that you finally remember me? Yes, I am. Am I glad that you are no longer with Annabeth? Hades yes! The problem is Perseus, you will always be Perseus to me, no longer my Cassilel. I know you will stay down here for your mother sake. I really can't do long distance relationship Perseus. I need a male leader, that was you, my men have been without a leader since your death, they can't wait no longer. I'm not telling you to chose Perseus, I know for a fact that you will stay down here on Earth. I really need to go. Good night Perseus." She moved closer to me, and pressed her lips to my cheek, moved back, and walked back into the cabin.

Did she just break up with me? Had she already find someone else? It must be that Thrones guy, it haves to be him. Aphrodite must be messing with my love life, because this just not happen. I thought she would be happy to see me, but yet she wants nothing to do with me. Granted what she said was true, I'm not just going to up and leave my mother, but we could of worked it out somehow. At first I was happy, now I'm freaking sad, and a little mad. What's the point of remembering someone, when they no longer wants to be with you?

I slammed the door shut behind, kicked off my shoes, and paced back and forth infront of my bed. Why do I have to have the most hard life? Why in the world did I have to remember her? I could of just find out that Annabeth was cheating on me, and live in ignorance about Raziel and I, but instead now I have to live with knowing what Raziel and I was, and how I can't be with her. Great, just great. What did I do to deserve this?

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand, then ran my fingers threw my hair. I moved to the center of the bed, and layed down with my eyes closed and drifted into an uneasy sleep. What will tomorrow bring? Hades, I expect.

The next morning, as I was making my way to the dining pavillion I saw a whole lot of new people, must be the Dark Angels. When I got to the pavillion, I grabbbed my food, scrap some in the brazer for father, and made my way back to my table. I looked over a the table, to see Raziel, she was sitting between Azrael and that Thrones guy. She had a smile on her face, but it didn't meet her eyes. Thrones whispered something in her ears, which caused her to blush and laugh. Oh boy, he must be the one that is trying to win her over. Maybe I should let that happen, it's not like her and I are going to be together anyways.

Once breakfast was finished, I was still seated at my table, wondering if I sould ditch training with Raziel, and do something else. I got up off my seat, she would come hunting for me if I skipped, and do gods know what. She was in the spot she was at yesterday. Her eyes were on me, following me with her eyes, I stopped infront of her. "Can we talk?" I ask.

"What is there to talk about? I thought we talked last night," not looking at me anymore.

"You mean YOU talked last night, I didn't say anything," I fired back.

"What do you want to say? We have training to do."

"Is that all you care about? Training."

"If you didn't know Perseus, there are creatures out there killing innocent people every damn day. So exuse the Hades out of me that I'm trying to save those innocent people."

"I know what's going on out there, Raziel. You can't just train all day, eat, and go to sleep, you need free time."

"You don't know what I do, I changed since the last time we saw each other Perseus."

"Obviously."

"We have training to do," she growled. "And here I thought we were suppose to talk about yesterday, but you are talking about something else. You lost your chance to talk, now we train."

I sighed, "We are talking whether you like it or not."

"Are you telling me what to do?" She moved closer. "Son of Poseidon you are no longer a Dark Angel, so you have no right to tell me what to do. Get out your sword, we are training whether YOU like it or not."

"Why can't we train later, and talk about us?" I questioned, stepping closer to her. "We just going to be doing the same thing as yesterday."

"We don't have anything to talk about Perseus," she glared at me, her fist balled up.

"Yes, we do," I pinned her to the tree, my hands on both sides of her waist. "Like why in the world were you blushing and laughing, when Thrones was whispering in your ear?"

"And that concerns you why?"

"It concerns me, because you are still my fiancee, and it didn't hit twenty-five years yet, we still have three months." I pressed my body against hers.

"Why would I put all my time into someone, who I can't be with?"

"So you don't want to be with me?"

"I didn't say that Perseus."

"So what are you saying then? You're confusing me. Do you want to be with me or not?"

"Of course I want to be with you, but I can't. Don't you understand? You have to come back to Macroid, but you can't do that Perseus. You can't be there part time, it's a full time job, you know that. So whether we both like it or not, we can't be together," a tear escaped her eye, and moved down to her cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my left hand.

"Don't cry Raziel," I placed my forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. "We can figure out something."

"Like what?" It was in a whisper, if I wasn't so close, I wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying. "I'm not leaving Macroid, not my sister."

"I didn't say you have to do that," I told her. "We figure out something okay. Just stop flirting with Thrones, I'm already jealous."

She snorted, "Who said I was trying to make you jealous?" I growled. "I was playing Perseus, calm down."

"I am calm," I told her, I kissed the top of her head.

_**Prince Vashiol's POV:**_

This can not be happening! Father hid mother! We don't even know where they are at. How in the world am I suppose to kill her, when I can't find her?

I punched the wall, some of it crumbled to the ground. "Vashiol, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, go back to sleep," I told her, I don't even know her name. Oh well.

**A/N:Sorry if this chapter wasn't good like the others. Updates are going to be hard to do with summer school and work, but I will TRY to update once a week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, it all belongs to Rick Riordan, I own the characters you do not know. **

_**Londan's POV:**_

My group and I finally landed in Houston, Texas. We set up camp in an abandon warehouse, I'm on first watch, seeing as I am the leader of this group. I walked around the warehouse twice to make sure there was no other way to get in when I finally saw that there was no other way to get in. I sat on two cedar blocks with a Ak-47 on my lap, turning my head at ever sound I here or something that doesn't look like right.

I had ten more minutes before I was to switch watch with Rouge, when something knocked my off my cedar block. Then I felt my head bang agaisnt the the wall of the warehouse, my feet was off the ground and I was being held by my throat. I was staring at a pale figure with black void eyes, I could hardly gulp.

He chuckled, "Nice to finally meet you _mother."_

How did he recognize me? Crater said he wouldn't recognize if I change my appearance, and I did, and he recoginze me.

"Do you even know my name _mother_?" Another dark chuckle. "Hiding with the Dark Angels side. Shall we go for a little trip, your other sons would _love_ to have a family reunion." Before I could say anything he shadow traveled me away from the warehouse.

_**Rouge's POV:**_

Lucky for me that I woke up on time because Londan didn't come in to wake me up, I know she was queen on her planet Ulaidloa, but she really needs to learn how to be friendly with others. I walked outside the warehouse, and didn't see her no where, I walked around and she wasn't anywhere. I walked back to the front of the warehouse and didn't find anything off about it. I look closely on the ground to see if she left some type of note or sign. I found a small inky black puddle. Shit! I walked back to into the warehouse, "WAKE UP! NOW!"

Everyone jumped out of their sleeping bags, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. "They have her," I told them. "Seldir contact Lady Raziel and let her know what happen. Dolit contact Mistress Chaos and Wiln contact Crater. The rest of you get dressed and weapons read, we need to have a search party, we don't know if they are still in Texas. Galoran, you and a small group take north, Ealta and your group go East, Histic and your group go west, my group and I are going south. It should take us about two hours, then we meet back here, if not here Galoran disable the cameras at the basketball court the Houston Rockets play at. Let's roll people."

Two hours later we were back at the warehouse, and none of us found one of the princes or Londan. Some part of me knew I should of token the first watch, but she was so willing to do it that I gave in.

"Rouge?" It was Ealta. "Don't beat yourself up about it,-"

"How can you say that?" I whispered, not wanting people to hear our conversation. "I should of told her to stay in the damn warehouse but I didn't, now look what happen, she's fucking gone, because of my dumb actions. Ealta don't tell me not to beat myself up about it, she shouldn't of been out there."

I knew I was going to start raising my voice soon, so I walked away from her, I love Ealta with all my heart, honestly, but she shouldn't of said that. I know she was trying to make me feel better, but she know how I am, she should of just kept her mouth shut.

_**Fiona's POV:**_

Vashiol just left out the room, a smile on his face. I wonder if another girl is making him smile. I frowned, why do I care if another girl makes him smile, all I want from Vashiol is what is between his legs, that is all. I don't know, something about it makes me crave it more, addicted, like a drug addict. The pain I feel when it's all over with is unbearable and I just want more, he just chuckles and tell me to wait five or ten minutes. I don't want to wait that long, I want it then and there, not later. When I wake up I want, and before I go to sleep I want it. What's the point of sleep? When I'm asleep I don't feel him where I want him, why can't I just stay awake? He always tell me to go to sleep or eat, but I don't want to do any of those things, I want something else. Who needs to eat, I just throw it back up anyways, eating is pointless. He tells me that my name is Fiona, but I think that's a lie, I do not have a name, I don't know who or what I am. All I know is that I want to please him and I want him to please me. Everything else is so pointless and trival, heck the only reason why I even remember his name is because he likes it when I say it.

I don't know how long Vashiol was gone, but it felt like forever. When he came back he was sweaty, he was with another girl! "You was with another girl?" I asked, pouting, crossing my arms across my chest.

He rolled his eyes as he took off his shirt, "No, I was out with my brothers, we end up wrestling. Move that cover, I want to see all of you." I did what I was told.

_**Zophshik's POV:**_

I paced back and forth and infront of my bed, my human toy was now sound asleep, Caqzotvlit was down in basement with our mother chained up, watching her, making sure a Dark Angel doesn't try taking her way. I don't understand why he's down there, maybe he doesn't trust the shadewalkers. I could careless about that, I need to figure out a plan on how to get her out of there and back into the hands of the Dark Angels, but I can't do that if Caqzotvlit is guarding. It would be easy for me to take her away if it was a shadewalker. My brothers may wonder why I want to save mother, they actually killed the wrong brother, Prorditl was on their side on wanting to kill mother, but I killed Prorditl and pretended that he was the one that wanted to leave her alone. What do these humans say? Mamas' boys? Well that is me, I knew mother for the longest, and I did whatever she wanted, but the others were the bad ones. One day Vashiol, Prorditl, and Caqzotvlit went to another planet, I don't remember the name, and started recking havoic, I went there to retrieve them. I was trying to attack Vashiol, but I ended up tackling their princess down, right when mother and father came. So of course I was sent to the ice prision with my brothers, now it's time to get my revenge on them, and save mother.

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block, I didn't want to end the story early, so I was trying to figure out what the Hades I was going to do. Hope it's to your liking. Rouge is a boy by the way if you were wondering. **

**Londan-Queen of Ulaidloa, actual name is Xzonia(I like that name also)**

**Crater-King of Ulaidloa, actual name is Joliq**

**Check out my other story The ****Tuatha Dé Danann Chapmions**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan, and I own whatever you don't recognize.**

_**Raziel's POV:**_

I can't believe that just happened. I paced back and forth in the meeting area, while the others were getting strapped up with their weapons. "Azrael did you make contact with the others?" I asked, strapping my sword across my chest.

"Yes," she answered, pulling on her boots. "They all are looking for her as we speak. I just got informed that she's not in Texas."

"Okay," I turned to face everyone, they all were suited up. "Alright, we're splitting up. Azrael, Sadrine, Thrones, Zephron, Cuba, Valca, and I are taking New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware and Maryland. Bronco, you and your group take New York, Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Rhode Island. Taroni and your group take to Vermont, Maine, and New Hampshire. Praxoi you take your group to Ohio, Virginia, West Virginia, and Kentucky. Azrael on our way contact base, and send them to the middle of America, Alaska and Hawaii. We all here will meet up at the Canadian border, then split up and search there. Everyone be safe. If you find her, send an I.M."

My group and I went outside of the cabin, it was still dark and everyone at the camp was still sleeping. "Okay we're splitting up once more. Zephron and Valca you two will go to Delaware, Thrones and Cuba, you two take Pennsylvania, and Sadrine, Azrael and I are going to New Jersey. In three hours we will meet up in Washington D.C. and search together. Okay let's move out people."

"Are you okay?" Azrael asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"I say we check out Newark, Trenton, Camden, and Atlantic City, they seem more likely they will hold her at." Sadrine said. "They like to be around a lot of people and they are populated."

"I agree with Sadrine," Azrael piped up, taking his hand.

"Alright," I spread my wings, and pushed off the ground. "Come on, that's not going to be the only places we're checking."

_**Four in the Morning**_

We are currently searching in Montreal, Canada. We haven't find Londan just yet, all the other groups reported that she wasn't where they are currently stationed or anywhere else, which I hope Londan is in Canada. We were looking at a abandon hotel, the others were saying that they wouldn't be a abandon hotel because they would want to be in luxury. I beg to differ; this seems like a likely place, we wouldn't expect them to be in such a rinky dink place like this. They were moving out, but I just stared at the building, hell even Azrael didn't believe me that they would be there. I admit that hurt, but I don't expect my sister to agree with everything I say, but I do expect her to have my back and at least check it out.

I moved closer to the hotel and started examining the ground for black puddles that belong to the shade walkers. As I moved closer, I saw large black puddles with some droplets, like they were pacing, most likely guarding. I walked up the sixteen stairs, and pressed my ear to the door, I didn't hear anything. I unsheathed my sword, and pulled on the door opened, it creaked a little. I only opened it enough so I be able to slip in and won't make that much noise with opening the door opened wide open.

There were a lot of black puddles over the main lobby, but there was no sign of life or the shade walkers. I continued my way in the lobby, I checked behind the desk, and then I walked further behind the desk and walked straight into a cob web. It got caught in my wings, and I shook it off, but it still feel like it was still on me, I checked my wings, they were fine. I continued my way back, and didn't see anything, just black puddles. I saw a door, I pulled it open, it looks like it leads to a cellar, and I checked my belt for a small flashlight. I grabbed the tiny flashlight, and pressed the button on top, it was only a small light, but that was fine with, I don't need a big light. I descended the stairs quietly, sometimes stopping if I hear a noise and continued my way down once I checked it out.

I made to the bottom of cellar, I turned right from the stairs and continued to go straight with a few curves here and there, but I didn't see anything. I got to a dead end, I turned my flashlight to the left of me, and saw I make shift large cage. I examined and concluded that Londan was here, her dagger laid in the middle of the cage. I was just about to go in to retrieve it, but I thought better of it, it may be a trap. Though I should go in to retrieve it, so I can show them that she was here. I backed slowly into the cage, bent down and grabbed the dagger. Once I stood up straight I was looking into the eyes of one of the princes. He looked confused and frustrated.

"Where is she?" He growled out.

"What do you mean?" I clenched the dagger tightly into my fist. "I should be asking you the same thing. Where is she?"

"I came here to sneak her out," he growled. He really needs to stop growling it's really irritating. "Where did you take her?"

"One I don't have her, I just got here. Two, if I did have her why will I tell you where she is."

"Maybe because I'm actually good, and I want to save my mother Dark Angel."

"Now you don't expect me to believe that do you?" I questioned him.

He frowned, then cocked his head to the side, "You have to get out of here, my brothers are coming, they will take you for a prisoner and most likely kill you since she's not here. Follow me."

I don't know why I listened to him for, but I followed him anyways. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him, oh wow. The sensation felt a little weird, like my ears feels like it's about to pop. When I moved my face from his chest, my face was burning, we were away from the hotel.

"Your group is around the corner looking for you," he told me. "If you don't have my mother, and we don't have her, someone else have her. I don't mean you any disrespect –"

"Raziel," I told him my name.

He smiled, "Raziel, maybe one of your Dark Angels took her, I'm just saying. I can we contact each other if we find any information about my mother's whereabouts."

"I do not trust you –"

"Prince Zophshik," he volunteered his name. "Understandably, I can prove that you can trust me. " He grabbed my hand, "Close your eyes, it won't take long, just a few seconds."

Again I don't know why I listened to him. I saw flashes of him trying to stop his brothers and him being punished for trying to stop them. I opened my eyes, "How do I know if this is true events?"

"They are," he insisted. "I can prove more to you, I have sent to you, but you should really go, you don't want your group to see you with me."

"Thanks for saving me," I said, as I watched him walk away.

"It's nothing," he smiled back at me. "I prove to you and the Dark Angels that I am on your side."

I nodded my head okay, some part of me wants to really believe what he says, I don't know why I care so much. I jogged around the corner and saw my group, I whistled.

They turned around, and ran to me. "Where have you been Raziel? We've been looking for you," Azrael said to me, bringing me into a hug.

"I went inside the hotel," I showed them Londan's dagger. "I told you she had to be there, but she's not there no more, no one was there. It's the princes' headquarters, or it was their headquarters."

"Sorry we didn't believe you," Azrael spoke into my hair. "I could have lost you Bambi."

"I'm fine Thumper," she giggled. "I have something really important to tell you in private."

She nodded her head okay, "Later, once we have gotten some sleep, I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"Alright," I hugged her tightly.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I still have writers block, I'm trying to make the story be longer, and my ending may be different than I planned. I hope you guys like it. Do you guys have any ideas who the traitor is? No it's not Azrael. This may not be a Raziel/Percy, Percy won't be with Annabeth if I do decided not to pair him with Raziel.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan, I own anything you don't recognize.**

_**Raziel's POV:**_

When we woke up it was after breakfast, once we finished eating breakfast, we made our way outside, and I went straight to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door, and waited for Perseus to come out. A few seconds later he opened the door with a half-smile on his face, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Where were you at breakfast?"

I stepped aside so he could come out, "I was still sleeping."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't peg you guys as over sleepers."

"We're not," I yawned, still feeling tired. "We had a mission last night; we didn't get back until seven this morning."

"You're still tired, go back and get some sleep."

"Not going to happen Perseus, we still need to train."

"We're not going to get any training done if you're tired."

"I'm not going to argue with you Perseus," I rubbed my forehead; I feel a headache coming on.

"I'm sorry Raziel," he hugged, and then backed away. "How about we train for a little while then you tell me how your mission went. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," I smiled as he took my hand in his. "Come on, us training in the woods again."

"Yes ma'am."

When we got to the middle of the forest, I saw that we're not the only one here; it was Azrael and Annabeth, and Sadrine with Carter Russel. I turned to look at Perseus, "Do you want to train here?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he answered, not looking at Annabeth or Carter.

I looked at Azrael, and then at Sadrine, "Maybe we should do group training."

"Seems like a good idea," Sadrine paused his fighting with Carter.

I sent Perseus an apologetic look, "Alright, Perseus, Carter and Annabeth into a small circle, backs pressed onto each other. Now Sadrine, Azrael and I are going to attack you. You must learn how to work together."

Perseus sent me a glare, I just shrugged my shoulders, and they might be cornered together. Annabeth and Carter looked at Perseus in disgust, while Perseus just rolled his eyes, and moved towards them.

"I'm not working with him," Annabeth spat.

I sighed, "You do what you are told, if you don't like it, you take your boyfriend and yourself out of this forest, and don't expect to be trained again. Then you can let your mother know that you complained about a training exercise."

Annabeth and Carter shot me a nasty looked, I just ignored them, they're not worth my time and energy if they are just going to bitch and moan. They pressed their back against each other, I went for Carter, Sadrine went for Annabeth and Azrael went for Perseus. They were moving apart from each other, leaving one of them vulnerable for a sneak attack from behind. This is going to be a long day.

_**Prince Zophshik's POV:**_

I watched Vashiol beat the shade walker until it couldn't move any longer. He was the one guarding mother's cage before she disappeared. I was honestly telling Raziel the truth when I told her that I don't know where my mother is, and that I think one of her soldiers' is a traitor.

Caqzotvlit sighed heavily, "Vashiol stop it, the shade walker has nothing to do with mother disappearance."

I eyed Caqzotvlit suspiciously, "Dear brother, are you telling Vashiol and I that you had betrayed us, and helped our mother escape?"

Caqzotvlit growled, "Of course not. I just moved her somewhere else-,"

"And you didn't bother letting Zophshik and I know what was going on," Vashiol shouted, glaring at Caqzotvlit.

"I was going to tell you, but started beating the shade walker, I was enjoying it until I stopped you," he sounded bored, picking his nails.

"How did you move her?" I questioned. "You were with Vashiol and I all day."

"I had help from a rouge Dark Angel," he said so casually. I kept my mind blank, trying not to think of Raziel. "He's here now; would you like to meet him?" He motioned from the person to come forward, he stopped beside Caqzotvlit. He still had his hood over his face, "Lower your hood, and tell us your name."

He did what he was told; he was about 5'10 in height, tan skin, straight dark red hair that stops at his neck, with blue eyes. "I am named Thrones."

I held back a growl; this was the guy that I saw in Raziel's group that came here. So he's the traitor, now how am I supposed to tell her who it is if he is still here. "How do we know we can trust him brother? If he betrayed the Dark Angels what makes you think he won't do that to us? He could be a double agent."

"I am not," he growled, his fist balled up.

I gave a hearty laugh, "You want to fight boy, your 'pals' are not here to save you, and don't think that my brother would protect you from me, you are just a servant." I walked up to me, we were inches apart.

He looked at Caqzotvlit for conformation on what I just said, I chuckled lightly. "My brother Zophshik is telling the truth, I indeed won't save you and you're just merely a servant of my bidding."

He looked up at me with wide eyes, I sneered at him, "What are you going to do now boy?" He gulped and slowly back away, "Please don't go Thrones, my brother Vashiol didn't give me a punching bag, I would like to use you instead."

"I have to go," his tried to sound brave, but it sounded like a mouse being trotted on.

"I guess I will be seeing you later," I watched him as he turned his back on me, and jogged back from where he came from. I turned towards Caqzotvlit, "Where's mother?"

"The last place they would look," he chuckled. "The gods own headquarters, in the basement of the Empire State Building."

I forced out a chuckle, "You're right, they would never check there."

_**Azrael's POV:**_

Practice was finally over and my sister just confessed to be in contact with a dark prince. I don't know what she was thinking when she 'friended' him.

"And you trust him?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, I was just saying what he told me."

"He may try to lead you into a trap," I told her; I can tell she trusted him, and I find that a little weird, his brother killed Cassilel.

"I know that Azrael," she leaned back into her bed. "Do you actually think I would go by myself?"

There was a peck at the window, I looked towards it and saw that it was a raven. I walked to the window and opened it up; it carried a letter around its foot. I un-wrapped the letter from its leg, and shut the window after it flew off.

"What does it say?" I jumped; I didn't realize she was behind me.

"I didn't even open it yet," I mumbled.

**BEWARE OF THE TRAITOR. HE'S CLOSE.**

It wasn't signed or nothing. Though I do recognize the handwriting. "Raziel, Londan wrote this."

"Who's the traitor though?" She bit down on her bottom lip and looked out the window. "Well we know it's a guy right? She did say 'he's close,' which also means, he's probably here with us at camp."

"Who would betray us though? I can't think of anyone."

"Me either, unless it's a demigod from this camp, I think we need to hold a meeting."

"I don't know, it seems like a good and bad idea. He would become nervous and might slip up and confess, or he might run away or do something crazy."

"You're right," she sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her face. "What do you think we should do? Do you think we should tell the rest of the Dark Angels?"

"I don't think so, we don't know if it's one of them," I pointed out.

"Oh once I find out who did, they going to wish they were never born," she growled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," she looked at me with her eyebrow cocked. "What?"

"Nothing," she chuckled softly.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I still have writers block, I'm trying to drag it out, instead of it being short. I may rewrite it and change it up, but that'll take some time, because I probably would change a lot of things. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:I have no excuse on why I haven't updated in a while, mainly writers block. I still don't own the PJO series; it all belongs to Rick Riordan. The idea of what the princes looks like came from Karen Marie Moning.**

_**Raziel's Pov:**_

I think Azrael was more pissed off more than me, and that is saying something, seeing how that I mainly the one with the anger issues, and whom to be mad all the time. She was in my room, pacing back and forth as I watched her, with an amused grin on my face, which was pissing her off, because I shouldn't be amused.

"How can one of them do this to us?" She tried not to yell. "I mean, we took them in and that person do is stabbed us in the back. Oh once I get my hands on them.." Her fists were balled up, she was breathing heavily, and she ran her fingers through her hair, turned to look at me. "Who do you think it is?"

"I honestly don't know," I told her, frowning. "It never came to my mind that someone that we thought was family would betray us in such a way."

She sat on the edge of my bed, "At least we know it's not one of these demigods, because I would have put full blame on Annabeth and Carter."

I nodded my head in agreement, "It haves to be someone in our group, it wouldn't make sense that someone outside this group to do it, some of them didn't even hit Earth yet when she went missing." I rubbed my face in my hands, leaving them on my cheeks. "I think it haves to be someone in our group or the ones in Texas that is the spy."

"Or we can be completely wrong and it's someone we never thought about, because it seems least likely," Azrael pointed out.

"True. This is absolutely horrible, I'm getting a freaking headache just thinking and talking about it."

"Let's go for a walk."

"Alright," I got up from my seat and grabbed my cloak from off the bed post. I pulled the hood over my head, and walked behind Azrael as she went into her room. We walked into the main part of the cabin, some of the angels were seated talking, not paying Azrael and I any mind. Good.

We walked out the cabin and headed towards the forest in silence, which I hated because I don't want my mind drifting off to some other places. For example, Prince Zophshik, I know that I shouldn't trust him or find him remotely attractive, but I do. Why me?!

Images of Prince Zophshik always pop into my head at the worst times, sometimes when I'm with Cassi- I mean Perseus, but mainly in my dream. His golden skin covered in his native planet tattoos that would flash from black to red to blue back to black and silver. His slightly wavy black hair that was knotted at the base of his neck; the way his alien looking golden/black eyes looked at me. I don't even know why I grabbed hold onto him for, the royals practically radiate sex, and it's very annoying.

I don't know why I feel like I'm torn between Prince Zophshik and Perseus; my heart belongs with Perseus and that is who I am meant to be with, not Zophshik.

"Are you okay Raziel?" I heard Azrael voice asks me.

I snapped out of my train of thought, "Yeah I'm fine and no I don't want to talk about it, so don't bring it up."

"Alright I won't," Azrael held her hand up in surrender. "I just want to point out that you have the craziest love triangle going on right now."

"It's not a love triangle," I grumbled with a roll of my eyes. "I love Perseus and I find Zophshik attractive that's all. Nothing about that screams love triangle."

"If you say so," she giggled.

"I do say so, and stop laughing at me, I don't find it funny."

"I do."

"That's because you are weird."

"If I'm weird that makes you weird also."

"No it does not; it just makes me aware of your weirdness."

"If that makes you sleep at night, who am I to change that."

"Oh shut up Azrael," I mock pouted at her. She went to open her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her. "If you are going to say something about my nonexistent love triangle you might as well shut your mouth because I'm done talking about it."

"Alright we won't talk about it anymore. What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't know."

"So your love triangle it is."

"AZRAEL!" I screamed and she took off running in front of me laughing. I went after her.

_**Thrones POV:**_

It's not like I wanted to betray the Dark Angels, Raziel made me do it…. Well she didn't tell me to do it; it was the perfect way to get her attention. Her attention always been on finding Cassilel and be with him again, and now that he's alive and well and here at Camp Half-Blood, just messed everything up. So now I'm a traitor to my people only because I want to permanently kill off Cassilel or Perseus, whatever the hell he is being called right now.

True my reasoning for being a traitor isn't a very good one, but I had my eyes set on Raziel since the death of Cassilel. I was willing to wait a year or two, to let her grieve, but she wasn't over him, she still search for him. Now the idiot is alive and wants her back. He doesn't have the right to have her back. He's no longer a Dark Angel; he doesn't deserve to be with Raziel.

I paced back and forth in my more, growing angrier and angrier by the second just thinking about him. I stopped in the middle of the room, fist balled up and slightly shaking, he's lucky I can't do nothing here, because if I could get away with killing him, I would do it now.

**A/N:Again I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I still have writers block. Sorry. I hope you like it anyways**


End file.
